


cause that's what friends are supposed to do

by buck_begins



Series: Maddie Buckley week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, but you know maddie is excited to tell josh she's pregnant, this went more fluffly than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins
Summary: There had been something going around dispatch for the last two weeks. No one was entirely sure who had gotten it first, but it had spread like wildfire. Maddie was one of the first to have gotten it. She considered herself lucky, she had plenty of people to help cover her shifts. Now it was almost impossible to get a shift covered. Maddie couldn’t complain about the overtime pay, but she could complain about missing her friend.“ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.” + comfort
Relationships: Maddie Buckley & Josh Russo
Series: Maddie Buckley week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862182
Kudos: 5





	cause that's what friends are supposed to do

There had been something going around dispatch for the last two weeks. No one was entirely sure who had gotten it first, but it had spread like wildfire. Maddie was one of the first to have gotten it. She considered herself lucky, she had plenty of people to help cover her shifts. Now it was almost impossible to get a shift covered. Maddie couldn’t complain about the overtime pay, but she could complain about missing her friend.

Maddie was positive she got Josh sick, but he kept insisting he got it from Amber. Either way, she wasn’t going to let him be sick alone. He helped her when she was sick, bringing her meds and helping to get her shifts covered. The least she could do was help him out. He didn’t have someone like Chimney to help take care of him when he was sick. Not from lack of trying though. She had tried to set Josh and Buck up once, but the two were clearly better off as friends. She thought that just going on a date would help them both get back in the dating game. As far as Maddie could tell, the two of them were trying to push the other to ask someone out. If she had to guess, Josh was pushing for Buck to finally ask Eddie out, and Buck was pushing for Josh to ask out Terry out. The two had been dancing around each other at work, but Josh did finally get Terry’s number so maybe something was finally going to happen there.

Using the spare key, Maddie let herself into Josh’s apartment. It was meant only for emergencies, but she was willing to call this one. She knew she wasn’t going to be walking in on anything she didn’t want to see anyways. If his lack of responding to her texts were any indication, he had been sleeping for the last hour anyways. All L.A. apartments seemed to have some of the strangest layouts. She could easily see into his bedroom from the kitchen. The giant lump of blankets on his bed was the only indication that he was home. The soft snores coming from the blanket lump were just proof he was still alive. 

She didn’t bother to go and check in on him. She knew he was a light sleeper, and she didn’t want to wake him. He needed the sleep. She could wake him up once she finished making him some food. Everyone swore up and down about their grandmother’s soup recipes, but Maddie was sure her’s was actually the best. It could cure anything from a bad day to the flu. It had gotten her through college exams, a couple of heartbreaks, and even getting her tonsils out. If it didn’t help Josh to get better, she didn’t know what would. The medicine she was bringing couldn’t hurt either. She _was_ a nurse after all, she knew that he needed something a little stronger than soup as well. 

It didn’t take long for Maddie to get the soup started and cooking. It also didn’t take long for Josh to wake up and try and sneak out of his room. 

“ah-ah-ah. You’re sick. You need to stay in bed.” Maddie called out without looking up from the stove. She had heard the blankets rustle and figured he was trying to get up.

“It’s my house, I can do what I want.” Josh tried to sound upset, but his blocked nose took any anger out of his voice. He took one of his blankets and moved out to the couch. “Just because I’m sick doesn’t mean I have to spend all day moping.” 

Maddie carried a bowl of soup over to the blanket lump. “You can spend all day moping if it means you get better faster.” She sat down and passed off the bowl. “I can’t keep working without you. I told Caroline the funniest joke and she didn’t laugh, not even a smile. I can’t work in an environment like that!” 

“We both know she’s just jealous you’re dating a firefighter. I heard she tried to go on a date with the new guy from the 127.” It didn’t take long for the two to fall back into their normal ways, gossiping about the rest of dispatch. It was how they dealt with stressful calls. Maddie knew Chim and Hen talked about their station just as much as she and Josh did. Maddie got up twice, once to get another bowl of soup and a second to grab more water. When she came back the second time, she chose to sit on the chair instead of the couch, giving Josh room to lie down. She could tell that he was getting tired again. Laughing at the most outrageous calls that had been missed could do that. She put a nature documentary that Buck had been recommending. Something that didn’t take too much effort to pay attention to.

It didn’t take long at all for Josh to fall asleep, watching zebras run around was just as good as counting sheep. Maddie stayed for a few minutes after, making sure he wasn’t going to wake up. She quietly snuck into the kitchen to clean up. She really hoped Josh was feeling better, and that her coming over helped even if it was just a little. She was waiting to share the news with him. Telling your friend you were pregnant wasn’t exactly something you did while they were sick though. She was pretty sure him being sick was the only reason he hadn’t noticed yet. She was starting to show a little bit. Now that she was in the second trimester, she really couldn’t wait to tell him. It had been a long time since she had a friend like Josh. She adjusted Josh’s blanket before she left, making sure he was all tucked in. She left a note on the coffee table in front of him, telling him to call her when he woke up. She would get to tell him soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @bucks-little-hop


End file.
